Expect the Unexpected
by OCD girl
Summary: Alex's school is invaded. But what happens when Mrs. Jones and other people from COBRA are kidnapped and thrown into the hostage situation? And will MI6 send him on another mission?
1. When Everything Started

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

When Everything Started

Two clicks.

The noise I never thought I would hear again. I guess I always wondered when MI6 would force me onto a mission again. But for once, that is not the case because minutes ago I was sitting in math class oblivious to what was about to happen. For once MI6, the CIA, or any other secretive government spy organization did not expect this. In this world I have learned that you are never too young to die and you never know when you will die. Though, I admit I thought I was safe from this dangerous life in school and I let my guard down.

The two clicks were followed by two consecutive blasts.

"Everyone on the floor! Anyone move and they will be shot!"

All of a sudden I felt cold hard steel rammed against my head. I knew it was a gun. I was told to quickly get up. They tied my hands behind my back. Then they told everyone else to get up and face me.

I could tell the students and teacher were scared witless. But mostly I could tell the teacher and students were worried; maybe a few about what would happen to me, but most worried about what would happen to them.

"Everyone will quietly make their way to the gymnasium or he (it is an all boys school) will be shot. No one will try anything or he and the person who tried something will be shot. Understood?"

Everyone slowly nodded. They were escorted out of the classroom and nobody tried anything or said anything. The wall to the gymnasium seemed like one of the longest of my life. The whole time I hoped nobody would try anything. Thankfully no one tried anything and we (well, I) got to the gym in one piece and alive.

We were all forced to sit down and listen to who I guessed was the designated "leader" give a "speech". He told us to think of ourselves as his honored "guests". I didn't think hosts used the "guest's" facilities and took the "guests" hostage. He also laid down the rules and said we could "enjoy" ourselves but when the whistle was blown we had to sit down. Finally (and most shockingly) he told us more guest were coming and that we probably knew who some of them were.

At that moment, as if on queue, the doors opened and in walked some very finely dressed people. Then I realized that these people were from COBRA (obviously on all the people). There was the Prime minister, secretary of defense, several other people I didn't know, and Mrs. Jones.

The speaker left and eventually many boys decided to enjoy themselves in case it was their last minutes of life. Some sat where they were, to torn up inside to cry (at this point). I decided to go sit behind the bleachers and think thorough my life.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there, when I smelled a faint smell of peppermint and heard, "Hello Alex".

I didn't bother to look up and I heard someone say, "Why is she talking to that kid? He's a mere boy who knows nothing? How does she know his name?"

The voices stopped when I said, "Hello Mrs. Jones. How is Mr. Blunt?"

They all stared at me in shock. I knew they were thinking: How could this boy know the heads of MI6?

"He is doing well," se answered back. I finally looked and say that the rest of the "group" she came in with were standing there in confusion. I had a silent chuckle to my self. "Alex, I am sorry I got you into this."

"Mrs. Jones you might want to explain what is going on to your friends." At that point I noticed some boys had gathered to see what was going on.

I walked over to them and said, "Bog off."

They replied snottily, "Make us, drug head."

Of course at that moment we heard a whistle ring and we walked to our seats (okay more like ran).

"I would like to inform you that we made contact with MI6 and have made our demands. This means it is now up to MI6 to decide whether or not you will live or die. You may all proceed with what you were doing."

I could see that Mrs. Jones was trying not to look livid. Finally everyone got up and went back to what they were doing so I went back behind the bleachers to meet with the rest of the "group". When the "group" finally came, I had gotten board and was about to sit down. When they came I remained stand and I noticed more boys had followed.

Mrs. Jones turned around and simply said, "Would you mind giving us peace?"

They replied, "Why does Alex get to stay?"

Mrs. Jones didn't know how to answer this so I stepped in and told them she was someone my uncle met on a banking trip. The accepted the answer and angrily sulked of.

"Smooth lying skills. I guess the student surpassed the teacher."

"Thanks, learned from the best."

"Will someone please explain to us what is going on?" said a very impatient voice behind us.

Mrs. Jones cleared her throat and started telling them about me (which I assume you all know). Mrs. Jones did not, however, go into any detail about my missions. As she talked I could see their eyes grow in amazement. By the end of the "story" they had nearly fallen over in shock.

Eventually one of them said, "First of all I can't believe you employed a fourteen year old. Second I can't believe that it was a success. And third and finally I guess we should thank you for all you have done. Now the question is; how do we get out?"

"Oh, you did not see?" I asked appalled.

"No. What were we supposed to see?" Mrs. Jones asked.


	2. Escape Plan

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Escape Plan

"No. What were we supposed to see?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"There is a skylight." I replied calmly but I was starting to get frustrated.

"Alex, that will do us no good. If you have not noticed they have armed men all over the place. We are stuck!"

"No, we aren't!"

"Alex, I don't have time for riddles!"

I could tell Mrs. Jones was getting irritated. I thought she would have figured it out by now.

"Most of the armed men are all outside the doors and windows. The few men inside we can easily take down. We alert the student a few at a time outside of the view of the guards. We call Mr. Blunt, I am assuming you know his number," she nodded at this. "We get some people on the outside to quietly cut through the glass and lower themselves in. We then invade from the outside and inside at the same time. The enemy will be overwhelmed."

Everyone's jaw dropped at the fact that I had figured this out. Finally, Mrs. Jones spoke up.

"Alex that is brilliant but we have no means of contacting Alan. What if someone walks in while the MI6 operatives and SAS men are here?"

"Well, first, they did take away everyone's cell phones, but I have a second emergency phone strapped to the inside of my leg. Second we can hide the men behind the bleachers. If they are in descent then we must have a look out and if they will quickly drop to the floor and hide if they are near the ceiling they will quickly get back onto the roof."

"Alex, that's genius. Now give me the phone. I will call Alan; while you get a couple of your classmates back her. Then I will tell them the plan and they will go find one more student to come back here and they will be informed."

I quickly pulled out my phone. Mrs. Jones called Mr. Blunt while I went to get some students. It had to be a big enough group to get all the students thorough quickly but not so big that it will be noticeable. I decided to start off the students who were just sitting down doing nothing. Then I got the curious set of students who wanted to know why I was talking with Mrs. Jones and the "group" out of sight of the guards.

I told them to slowly make their way over to the bleachers in five minutes. They all agreed, eager to know what was going on. After I had talked to both groups of students, I had managed to get a total of about 30-40 students. I then quickly made my way back to the "group".

When I arrived Mrs. Jones told me that Mr. Blunt had agreed to the plan and in an hour the plan would be put into action. So anywhere between and hour and a half and two hours should be expected before someone's arrival. (It will take them a while to arrive)

When the students arrived, Mrs. Jones quickly gave them the plan (and apparently a signal to attack the guards, which was a new part of the plan). They were then told to send some more students over. The next hour pretty much continued in that manner.

As soon as all the students were briefed, some final preparations were made. The signal was given (for your information the signal was me shouting "I don't want to die"). The students then proceeded to knock the guard unconscious. The guards were then tied up and shove in a closet. The whole guard take out part of the plan took about 20-30 minutes.

About 10 minutes later the people sent by MI6 started to arrive.

Most of your confusion will be quenched in Chapter 4. My disclaimer is that I do not in anyway own Alex Rider (well at least not now).


	3. Escape

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Escape

Thankfully, we managed to get all of the operatives into the building without too much trouble. It was a miracle. Of course we did run into one problem, which was that one of the four lines to the ground broke. Once again we were lucky that the man was almost on the ground, so there were no injuries.

The men, once inside, hid behind the bleachers to await orders. The ropes were quickly pulled up and out of sight by men on the roof.

The orders came quickly.

"Panda, we will surround the building, on the next transmission launch phase two of the plan." We had just barely made out the words with all the fuzz.

The men cheeked their guns, made sure everyone was clear that as soon as the signal was given they would run behind the bleachers to safety, and then the men stood in position and out of sight. In the mean time we were to act normal.

After a couple of minutes the signal was given and we all ran to safety. A series of gunshots were heard, followed by some screams and the sound of breaking glass. For several minutes gunshots could be heard echoing down the halls and into the gymnasium. The noise stopped and silence quickly engulfed the vicinity. I wanted to go see what had happened but I knew that I had to act as normal as possible and pretend to be scared out of my wits. At the same time though, I was supposed to be watching everyone.

The doors opened and nobody moved. Two men in suits said it was safe to leave but we would be escorted out for safety. The halls quickly filled with students and the sound of hundreds of tired feet. I could tell many were glad the ordeal was over, but a new ordeal had just begun. Many would face the aftershock and fear, they might be afraid to leave home; some might even go the brink of insanity or suicide. I knew MI6 and the government would send them all to therapists, keep an eye on them and make sure their parents were aware of what had happened. I also knew that everyone would make it through because they were all strong. Most of them would probably go home and climb into bed and/or their parents arms and cry themselves to sleep. I felt sorry for them because they had to go thorough this. We soon broke into sunlight. The day seemed to cheerful for what had just happened. Everyone was cheeked for injuries. I was happy that all the plans went well without any major flaws. I then noticed a student approached me.

"Hi, I am glad you are okay." I said hoping to make him feel better.

"I was wondering how did you put the plan together and know who to call?"

At that question it seemed like everybody heard and they all turned towards me expectantly.

"My father and uncle worked in the army for a couple years. After my dad died, one particular sergeant helped my uncle out and they soon became close friends. Then when my uncle died, he told me that if I needed anything to call. When I called he helped me figure out a plan and he talked to his superiors and that was that."

Everyone believed it and went back to whatever they were doing. Soon after all of protocol was followed many went home. Soon I as the only one left.

"Why isn't Jack here?" I asked Mrs. Jones who was talking to Mr. Blunt.

"Oh, Alex I see you the only one left. Well then I guess that means you can come with us."


	4. Those Hated Words

Chapter4

Chapter4

Those Hated Words

"Alex, don't try anything," Mr. Blunt added to what Mrs. Jones had said.

How did they know I would be looking for an escape before I even started looking? Even though they said not to try anything, I still looked for a way out. I noticed two men in suits walking over. As they reached up to their ear (my guess was they were receiving some sort of call on an earpiece), I noticed the shape of a gun. Would they use a gun against me if I tried to escape? I decided I should just listen to Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones, even though I knew what was coming.

"Okay," I said reluctantly. I knew I would regret this later.

The two men just arrived, one went to the driver's seat while the other opened the door. Mr. Blunt slide into the black car as I was signaled to go in next. Then, after a quick word to the man holding the door open, Mrs. Jones slid in. The car took off. We soon arrived at the Royal and General Bank and the car went to some underground complex under the parking lost near by. We got out of the car as more guards came to escort us somewhere. We walked into an elevator and a code was pushed in a hidden panel. I felt the elevator give a sudden jolt before starting its journey up. When the elevator doors opened we were in the floor that sent many to their death.

"Alex, just follow me," Mrs. Jones said as if I had never been here.

"I have been here before, you realize."

"I am perfectly well aware of that but we have some new faces, and I don't think you want to be seen as an intruder."

"Oh." I decided to once again quietly follow.

Shortly into our walk, someone shouted, "Hey, what is a kid doing here?"

Mrs. Jones and Mr. Blunt turned around so I decided I should probably see who it was. A group of men walked up to us.

"Sir, what is kid doing here?" One of them asked. He had short brown hair green eyes and was approximately 6 feet.

"Technically I am fourteen, making me a teenager." I replied sourly. I could tell that irritated them, so I laughed to myself. _So these are the newbies? _I thought. _They aren't very smart. I mean I am walking with their bosses._

Mrs. Jones put a hand no my shoulder, signaling me to be quiet. "What he is doing here is none of your business."

"Kids are not allowed in this office. Even on bring you kid to work day."

"I am sorry, did I ask your opinion."

I could tell Mrs. Jones was getting irritated. Rule number one: Don't ask questions. Rule number two: Don't back talk your superiors.

"No ma'am, I was just on my guard and suspicious."

"If this happens again, you will be binned. Alex is a valuable agent."

"How can _he _be an agent?"

"You would be amazed at what he has done."

"Sorry."

"Now leave."

"Yes."

With that they walked off.

"I didn't know I was an agent or that I was valuable. Are you really willing to bin someone for me?" I had a sly grin on my face.

"Alex, of course you are valuable. You are the only teenage spy and the first teenage spy. Many do not suspect teenagers of espionage."

"Then, why am I not paid? I thought I was just a tool to be thrown away when I was no longer useful."

"We will discuss this another day. Let's get down to business."

Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones turned and walked into their office. I quickly followed them in.

"Alex, sit down." Mr. blunt said without looking at me, while he sat down next to Mrs. Jones.

"So where is it this time?"

"Morocco." Mrs. Jones answered without flinching.

"Why?"

"We are worried about a group called HELP U. We don't know what it stands for of who is in charge. We fear another Scorpia but they might be after conquering Morocco."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Go in and figure out who they are and what they want. Many countries are also sending spies. We will send another spy who will not know about you because if they realize that most of the world's superpowers are sending spies, we don't want them to be suspicious of you.'

"The good news is that you know three of the four major languages: French, Spanish, and English. You will only have to learn Arabic and you will leave in one month."

"What's in it for me?"

"You will not miss any school and you will be back by the start of next year. Also, if I am correct, Jack is having to work overtime to provide, so we will give you weekly payments and help pay the bills until the money Ian left you is available to you."

"so what do you say?"


	5. Back to School

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back To School

"Alex, you've got to reconsider." Jack was shouting at me.

"Jack there is nothing to consider. If I do this mission you won't have to work as hard to support me. I won't have to come home to an empty house or leave from an empty house. I don't want the same thing that happened to me and Ian to happen to you and me. I never saw Ian except for those small occasions. I refuse to do that again except this time there won't be anyone there to help me out." Couldn't she see? I don't want to be alone. Maybe she just doesn't get it. Nobody gets it.

"But if something goes wrong, we won't be spending any time together and I will have to come home to an empty house."

"Well if something goes wrong on the road we could get in a crash. Or what about a fire?"

Jack had nothing to say to that. She just turned around and walked upstairs as if it hurt. I hated the fact that I said what I said, but it needed to be said. She would never understand.

I went to my room to get ready for school, knowing that after school I would go to the bank to learn Arabic for 2 hours, then I would start learning more about spying stuff (length of time is unknown to me).

As soon as I was ready I headed off to school. When I arrived at the entrance to Brookland, all heads turned to face me and as I walked towards the building I could hear a lot of my fellow students whispering.

I made a quick stop by my locker, where Tom ran up to me.

"So what are you going to tell them, because you obviously can't tell them the truth?" tome asked with a sly grin on his face.

"You will see," I said mischievously.

I got my books and walked with Tom to class. We talked about random things, and I noticed many students staring, then pointing, and whispering something to the person next to them. It was going to be a long day. As I approached the classroom for my first class, I could hear the students inside. However, when I entered the room, everyone suddenly went quiet. All eyes were on me (including the teacher's) as I walked to my desk. Tom sat down in his respective desk (right next to mine).

The bell rang and everyone broke out of their trance and sat down in their desk. Then there resumed their trance and stared at me until someone spoke up.

"Alex, what you did several days ago was brilliant. How did you do it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"About the entire, SAVING THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!"

"Oh, that." But before I could continue I was interrupted.

"What do you mean by 'Oh, that.' I mean what you did was bloody amazing!"

"I didn't do anything. I only helped all them adults by doing what I was told!"

"Which was more that anybody else did!"

Someone else spoke up.

"Alex? Why did they choose you?"

"My dad and uncle both spent some time in the military before getting boring desk jobs. They kept in tough with some old acquaintances. After my dad died they helped me and Ian out a lot. After Ian did I met with the lady, who had also been in the military before taking a job at the bank, at the request of one of Ian's friends. So yesterday she put what she had learned in the military to good use. And we called the friend who had introduced us. And the rest was history."

The entire class obviously believed it.

"Still Alex, you are a hero."

"I can see I won't change you minds. So, whatever."

That managed to end the conversation. News seemed to travel around the school fast because by third period no questions were asked.

After school I went to the bank to learn Arabic and other useful things. There were 3 weeks left of school and 4 weeks left before I leave, so I had to learn fast.


	6. The Sweet Beggar Girl

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Sweet Beggar Girl

The last three weeks of school passed by fast. I was kept busy. I managed to learn Arabic fast, becoming advanced (not fluent) in three weeks. With one week to go the sessions became more intense. My other lessons (outside of Arabic) was different types of martial arts and fighting, Moroccan culture, street life, known members of HELP U, weapons, poisons, and other espionage related subjects. I feel really prepared, for I am now fluent in Arabic and I know a little more about my mission.

I had one day to spend with Jack before I left. We ended up spending the day at an amusement park. She spent the entire day looking at me with those sad eyes, as if trying to memorize my face in case I didn't comeback, as if saying '_why this?_'. Why can't she just forget about it today and let me forget about it to? I gust keep feeling guilty. I know she doesn't like my decision but I feel as if I have to do this, I can't explain it.

The next day I boarded the flight to Morocco.

As soon as I arrive4 and got through customs and everything else, I ran to a nearby dumpster with my duffel. I quickly stripped down and put on the old worn out clothes in my bag. My hair had already been died black and I had gotten a tan from a tanning booth. After I got changed I rolled in dirt then jumped in the river to look as if I had attempted to clean myself. I also put in brown contact to cover my blue eyes.

The river alone was enough to make me feel grimy. I had obviously discarded my shoes, since most beggars didn't own a pair let alone an almost new pair. In order to get a hold of the streets I moved around a bit, being sure to stick to the shadows. I even practiced looking the trash for food for what I get hungry. It broke my heart to know that I didn't have to live like this when I saw other children just skin and bone who were fighting even harder to survive.

As I walked, I felt a tug on my shirt. I turned around and looked around before my eyes wandered to a young girl about the age of six with big brown eyes. She looked on the verge of tears and she had nothing but rags for clothing.

"Hello, what is your name?" I asked the child in Arabic. (**AN**: Everything from here on out will be in Arabic unless said so)

"Amira. Yours?" She answered in a quiet and terrified tone. She looked as if she was afraid of being punished for talking.

"Asim. Why are you afraid? Am I that scary?"

She shook here head before saying, "I am a girl. I should not be so bold. Why do you treat me as your equal?"

"I was raised in a family to think of women as equals. You could say we broke tradition."

"Oh! Why do you act as if you have never been here?"

"Because I have not been here before. I have spent a very long time walking from my home village to here. I heard this was a good village for beggars." I gave her a smile, she lit up at that.

"Really?"

"Yes. You know I have an idea. Why don't we stick together? I am not very good in this new place."

She nodded here head. "Since we will stick together, will you protect me from the mean boys who keep calling me worthless and taking my food?"

"Of course."

I knew it was dangerous but I obviously didn't know where I was and I couldn't just leave her. Maybe I can bring her back with me. I could ask Mrs. Jones when MI6 pulled me out.

**AN:** Alex has no gadgets so that he will have less chance of being suspected but there is a secret button hidden in a few places for emergencies.

What do you want to happen to Amira? Should she betray Alex? If so what should happen to her? Or should she end up being loyal and should Alex be able to take her home?


	7. Who am I?

Chapter 7

Who am I?

~14 year earlyier~

I awoke. Who am I? Where am I? What am I? Questions flooded my mind as to who I was.

There were two things I suddenly remembered as I pulled myself up (which was hard with stiff muscles that I didn't know why were stiff) and looked next to me and noticed a woman lying unconscious. One, was a lot of fire, and two, was that the woman next to me was my wife. But I can't remember anything else. I tried to remember my name but it just made my head hurt.

Soon her eyes opened, I could see a questioning look in here eyes. She's probably asking herself the same questions I asked myself when I woke up. When she saw me I saw recognition fill her eyes.

"Who are we" she questioned.

"I don't know."

~13 years ago~

My wife and I were able to start a new life, though we still don't know who we are. Little bits and pieces of memory have come back.

My new name is Jabber and my wife is Lihia.


	8. John?

Chapter 8

****11 months ago******

I am Alive

My name is Ian Rider. You thought I was dead? Yassen knocked me unconscious and now I am in Morocco and my new name is Nassir. Why didn't Yassen kill me? It was because he didn't want to kill his most trusted person's brother.

I hope Alex is okay. I am trying to go back to England however it is currently difficult. Hopefully Jack is taking care of him because I won't be out for a while.

As I roamed the streets I saw a familiar figure one who I thought was dead.

I ran over.

"Hello," I called.

He turned. It was John.

"Hello what's your name?" My heart plummeted twenty feet. He didn't recognize me. Why? What happened? I guess I can't give myself away in case something has happened.

"Nassir. Yours?"

"Jabbar. Are you lost?"

"You could say that."

"You are welcome to stay with my wife and me."

"I couldn't trouble you."

"Don't worry. My wife and I were once lost, in fact we still are. We can't remember who we are other than we are married and a large fire. So we would like to help others who are lost."

Helen's alive? "I guess I will take you up on that offer."


	9. Who are You?

Chapter 9

Who Are You?

***Alex's point of view****

"Amira, why are you helping me out?" (AN: in Arabic)

"Because before when I begged I didn't get much because I am a girl. And when I did manage to get something others street kids would take it. If you are with me I get food, protection, and a friend. All of which I have never had."

"I see."

"Asim."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what? I should be thanking you."

"For being here. For Staying with me. You could have gotten more food if you were alone."

"You helped me learn the tricks of the trade. Where I come from, we do it differently."

"Maybe. But you could have left after I helped you. Others would."

"Well, I guess you could say I am attached. You are like a little sister to me."

At that Amira's big brown eyes widened. "Really?"

"Of course." I gave her my best smile. I am definitely adopting.

"Yeah!" she shouted and jumped on me, hugging me till I couldn't breath. I hugged her and swung her round while she giggled with bubbling happiness. "So can I say you are my big brother?"

"Only if you want to."

"This is the best day of my life. I got an older brother."

"And I got a little sister."

There is no way I am leaving without Amira.

***Ian's point of view*****

"Jabbar?"

"Yes, Nassir?"

"Do you know the set of children over there?" I asked pointing to a young girl and a teenage male. The girl was jumping in what seemed like joy.

"I think the girl's name is Amira, but I don't know the boy."

The book looked familiar, but I had never seen him before.

"Nassir, I think we should adopt."

"What?"

"Lihia, what do you think?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

"Who?" I asked

"Those two kids." Jabbar/John answered.

"Why them?" I requested.

"Because most male/female siblings are male dominated and the male abuses the female. Those two are close. However now that I think about it they don't look blood related." (AN: Remember this a male dominated society, this in no way reflects my view on most male/female siblings)

"I see."

We made our way over there. At this point, the boy was carrying the girl like an older (and protective) brother. He set the girl down when we were close. I saw his muscles tense. Strange. Must be my imagination. He turned around and I could see a deadly look in his eyes before shock seized them. I realized then and there this was Alex, the nephew I spent the past year worrying about. The son of the couple next to me. I turned to look at them. Their eyes were blank as if remembering a forgotten memory.

"Uncle Ian? Mom? Dad?" He paused as if contemplating some great weight. "No it can't be you, they died. So who are you?"

"Asim, what's going on? Who are these people?"

"Don't worry Amira. They are probably imposters. My family is dead." To hear Alex say that made me realize what was taken away from him. But why is he here? That question will haunt me until I get an answer and probably after that.

"Who knows."

"Alex." Jabbar said. Wait, he remembered? Does he remember who he is now?

"His name is Asim." Amira said. "Asim I don't like these people, lets leave."

"Okay, I am not too fond of these people either."

"I must have the wrong person."

"You must have."

"See." Amira forced, clinging closer to Alex/Asim.

"Why don't you come to our house and we can discuss this and apologize for bothering you?"

"Why should I trust you?"

Finally I was able to find my voice to ask the ever important question. "Why are you here?"

"If you were who I think you are then you would already know the answer."

"Who do you think we are?"

"HELP U operative."

"HELP U?" Did he just say operative? Is he on a mission?! He can not be on a mission! HE IS ONLY FIFTEEN! Calm down Ian. You are probably mistaken. Maybe HELP U is an exchange program or something like that.

"Stop playing dumb."

"We can prove we are you family. Just do a DNA test."

"Do you take me for a FOOL?!" He seemed fairly enraged.

"No. But DNA test are accurate." I was confused.

"You're right." Now I was really confused. "Even for clones."

"But, that's science fiction."

"No, I have seen a clone of myself."

"Clones wouldn't have the memories of the person they cloned would they?"

"No, but you might have falsified some information."

"Okay, then ask me a question no one else would know."

"Why did you sign me up for karate?"

"Because, you were being bullied and school and I thought it would be a good skill."

Alex's eyes widened. Our argument had managed to attract the attention of some suspicious looking men.

****Alex's point of view****

Oh shot. Looks like we have some unwanted company.

"Amira, get behind me."

"Asim, what's going on?" Her voice was a squeak.

"Nothing to worry about." Amira backed behind me.

I took a fighting stance, taking slow deep breaths to calm and center myself. I waited for them to make the first move. One on my right charged. I brought my leg around and tripped him and did a back hand spring in anticipation of the next move. One tried to come from behind and I flipped him, throwing him hard and knocking him unconscious. Several more charged and my training took over. One hit me in the gut as a round house kicked another into the guy behind him. I pushed a pressure spot on another and knock him unconscious. The men seemed to be endless. I noticed my "uncle and parents" defending Amira. As the fight wore on, I seemed to be sprouting bruises I don't remember getting.

"STOP." A voice plowed over the crowd.

Immediately the men backed off. An aristocratic looking man walked forward. He slowly clapped his hands as if he was mocking me. He then haughtily said, "Alex Rider, I feel honored to be meeting such a legend. Really ruined SCORPIA, you did. I must respect you for that because it helped out our business quite a lot. Unfortunately I must kill you. Shame, isn't it? Oh well, one must do what one must do."


	10. The Truth

Chapter 10

The Truth

***Alex's point of view*****

"That's a pity. I wasn't really in the mood to die today."

"I guess so. To bad we don't always get what we want."

"Or do we?"

"We don't."

"Did you ever think we always get what we want, but we just don't realize it." I said with my best smirk. I mean what is a comment without a good smirk.

"How can you believe that?" Evil man asked. (Do you like my new name?)

"I don't."

"Then why are we having this conversation."

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to," he snapped.

"That's not a very good reason."

"Says you."

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper."

"Be quiet kid."

"See, there you go again. You need to let loose."

Veins were almost popping out of his head.

***Ian's point of view******

I sat (okay stood) there watching Alex irritate the man. IS HE STUPID? IS HE TRYING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED? DOES HE NOT REALIZE THAT MAN WILL KILL HIM?

I took some deep breaths to get my hearth rate down. WAIT! IS HE SMIRKING? IF THAT MAN DOESN'T KILL HIM, I WILL.

Deep breaths. He ho he ho. I obviously need to teach that boy a lesson. Veins were just about popping out of the man's head (and neck) What a nice jugular vein. I would what would happen if it just popped? Snap out of it. Focus on the issue.

Alex was suddenly behind the man, who at this point was unconscious. Soon all of the surrounding men were also lying in a heap on the ground. Alex walked around and pulled out what looked like dart out of all of their necks, except the leader the previously unconscious men.

He looked up and seemed to finally remember our presence. His eyes went wide and he quickly moved.

"Shot, forgot you were here."

"Alex, what was that?"

"No time for questions. Come with me."

"Asim, what's going on?"

"Don't worry Amira."

He took us to some place to hide.

"I want answers now." I said before Alex could leave.

"Fine. But I won't be specific. This isn't the place."

I immediately understood.

"I am a spy and yes my real name is Alex Rider."

"Asim, your lying right?" Amira asked and I could see in her eyes the truth might make her world fall apart, but she had to know.

"No."

"Did you like about being my family."

"No, I hope I can adopt you when I leave. You will come with me back to England. I will send you to school. You will have clothes, food, and a house."

"Really?" Her hope, trust, and world seemed to be returning to her eyes.

"I emailed my supervisor and she said she would allow me to take you back with me."

"Wow. I will be with a rich family."

"No rich, at least I don't think so, but maybe better off. I am sorry for lying to you earlier."

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"Thank you."

Suddenly Jabbar/John spoke up, "Alex."

"Yes."

"I remember." I almost fell over in joy. "Ian."

"Thank god." I realized Alex was confused. "Alex, was close to coming back—okay, I wasn't that close, or anywhere near coming back due to the lack of money, clothes, and an id—but then I found you parent. They had no memory of themselves."

"But I thought they were dead. But then I also thought you were dead."

"Well we aren't. But I am glad to see Stormbreaker's launch didn't kill you. You must have been absent that day. I guess that is lucky for you. But a lot of kids must have died, including your friends."

"Or, I stopped Stormbreaker."

"What!?"

"I finished _your_ mission."

"I was mad that MI6 made you a spy, but I hoped that it was little stuff at the very least. That must have been your first mission."

"It was."

"Ian I asked you to take care of him. What did you do? You turn him into a spy."

"I didn't. Alex what are you doing here?"

"Researching a new terrorist organization."

"Alex, you shouldn't be here. You should have refused." Lihia/Helen said.

"I would if I could."

"At least it isn't SCORPIA." Jabbar/John reasoned.

"SCORPIA isn't a threat." Alex smirked.

"ISN'T A THREAT? IT IS THE BIGGEST TERRORIST ORGANIZATION." I said, maybe shouted.

"Not any more?"

"What do you mean?" Jabbar asked in a much more calm voice. He was always better at remaining calm.

"Well Rothman died. Yassen died. Ash died. And oh dear, forgot his man short Chinese man, on the board of directors, also died."

"Oh, shot, I know his name, dang it what was it? Oh well, not important." John said. "Wait, Yassen Gregoravich."

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Shot on Air Force One by Damian Cray. Saw him die. He sent me to Venice, where I was lead to Rothman, who then died when a balloon landed on her. Which was partly my fault. But I was trying to stop them from killing every single kid in England."

"What did Ash have to do with the downfall of SCORPIA?"

"he placed the bomb on your plane. He was a double spy for SCORPIA. He was shot."

"He was your godfather."

"I know. And the Chinese guy broke all of his bones. He was crushed."

"Oh."

I was silent after that. Alex then pushed some button on his shoe.

***Alex's point of view******

I pushed a button on my shoe that would call for help. MI6 better answer this time.

Several hours later, several armed men and Ms. Jones came in.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"They found me out."

"Do you know where the base is?"

"Yes, I have info on what you need."

"Good." Her eyes scanned the room before landing on my family. "Alex, do you know-"

"Yes, I found out only a few hours ago. That is why I called you. I would have otherwise gone in alone."

"Men escort these people to the plane. I want them to be guarded at all times." Ms. Jones looked at Amira. "So, this must be Amira. I can see why you want to adopt her. I sure Jack will spoil her."

"Hello." Amira smiled up. I could tell Ms. Jones would spoil her.

"We will talk about this later." Uncle Ian said.

"I am sure we will," Ms. Jones responded.

Once my family was out of the room, we prepared for the attack.


	11. Attack

Chapter 12

Attack

I was driven out to a military base 100 miles away. As I arrived, I could here a commotion within the solid walls of the compound. The gate opened, to reveal a mass of men and military equipment making their way into the large building in the middle of the center. When everyone had assembled into the great meeting/auditorium where final plans were made, a man–who I assumed to be the commander—walked on stage. As soon as his foot hit the wood of the stage the room went quiet.

"This is how it works. HELP U operative have been found to be dangerous to world security. We are to invade the base. You have all been briefed as to the battle plans. I will handle concerns and what not; however the head of this mission is an MI6 spy, Alex Rider. Some of you may know him as Cub."

I was motioned to walk up on stage. I cautiously took a step forward, nervous as to how I would be received. I was fourteen, why was I put in charge of some of the most elite military personal in the army? As I walked up on stage I could feel the hundred or so eyes all focused on me. The eyes of many men held laughter and mock. I knew they were thinking I was incapable and they were probably thinking the government was a bunch or idiots in their head (well they were). I noticed K-unit, they all looked surprised; especially Fox, who did not expect to see me after Dragon Nine.

"Good afternoon. I know many of you are wondering why a 14 year old boy is standing in front of the best military personal in Britain. Truthfully, I do not know. But I will tell you I am here for the same reason as you, to put an end to the HELP U organization before it can cause the same widespread damage as SCORPIA." I went one to explain the building they were to invade, the dangers, and the strengths of the operatives. I could tell after I finished that most of the men were surprised that I was semi-competent.

The men then broke up into the groups that would be used in the invasion. I was placed with K-unit. I dreaded actually talking to them. I was not looking forward to the questions they would ask me. I resolved to remain as silent as possible and to not announce my presence, which would be like opening myself up to questioning. As I approached K-unit, Fox looked up and noticed me.

"Cub," Fox started. The rest of K-unit looked up, obviously eager to question me. "What are you doing on a mission again?"

"Again?" responded the rest of K-unit.

I remained silent.

"Well obviously you are here. May I ask about that man on Dragon Nine? He seemed to know you, and not just as an enemy."

"Wait, Cub was the agent you were with?"

I felt Ben at least deserved to know who he shot.

"Yes, I was with Fox. The man was my godfather."

Ben's face held one of shock. "Oh Cub, I am so sorry."

"It's fine."

"Cub I just killed you last living relative." K-unit was definitely interested now.

"He was a traitor."

"What do you mean?" I knew this question would come up, but I realized Ben had a right to know.

"He planted the bomb on my parents' flight, then signed me up to be sold as body parts." Ben could not have been any more shocked.

"I am sorry for asking."

"Don't worry; I had to file a report about it."

"Why would they make you do that?"

"I have quit asking why."

We finished putting our equipment on in silence. I felt a familiar presence. As I looked up and saw Mrs. Jones look around and walk my way. I figured she wanted to talk to K-unit, so I continued checking my equipment. Once again, I did not get a gun.

"Alex." I realized Mrs. Jones was standing in front of me waiting for my attention.

"Yes, Mrs. Jones."

"You realize spies should be able to sense danger." A sly smile appeared on her face.

"Well, when one sees their boss, who they are about to go risk their life for, they usually don't get to defensive. However, I could get defensive thinking you were trying to get me killed."

"And how am I doing that?"

"By sending me into an invasion without a gun."

"But you have personal body guards—"

"Hey we are NOT personal body guards, we are highly trained military personal." K-unit interrupted in disdain.

"As I was saying you have protection. But I am not here to bicker with you. I am here because your father and uncle asked to take part in the invasion."

"No."

"Wait Alex's father and uncle are alive? I thought they were dead." Ben inquired very curious.

"Well, MI6 thought they were dead. But they were recently found alive. Alex's parents, however, had no memory of who they were until they met Alex in the middle of the street. Of course, then they were attacked by HELP U operatives." Mrs. Jones responded. "Alex, anyway it's fine that you said no."

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?" came the enraged voices of John and Ian. I looked around to see we had attracted a lot of attention.

"If you quiet down, you can come. You are NOT, however, my responsibility."

"Yah, we get to share embarrassing stories about our kiddy wink." A very, overly excited Eagle attached himself to me.

"And who would you be?" inquired John.

"We are K-unit, the unit Alex trained with." Fox answered.

"I see. And you did not think to ask why a fourteen year old boy was training with you?" Ian almost spat out.

"No…" Wolf replied carelessly, and then thought for a moment before saying. "We figured his father was a powerful man, who thought no training camp was too good for his son. We did not know he was a spy until long after Cub left."

Ian and John remained silent. The bell went off, indicating it was time to make our way to the HELP U building.


	12. What now?

Chapter 12

What now?

We slowly approached the invasion area. All was silent; I motioned for the invasion to proceed. Everyone ran forward, it felt like the quiet before the storm. As we intercepted the posted guards, the alarm was raised. The eerie quiet was broken, chaos had broken loose. As the rest of the men were fighting. I snuck upstairs to retrieve the top secret documents for MI6. My "escorts" were K-unit and my family.

We approached the room. My sixth sense flared, I knew danger was approaching. I motioned for my comrades to be careful. I received and nod of the head. I carefully opened the door to the room. I immediately reacted to the sound I heard from behind the door. As soon as I blocked the man's punch, K-unit stepped in and dealt with the problem while I went in to acquire what I was there to get. I quickly made my way over to the desk in the middle of the room, opened up a few drawers, and found what I wanted. I signaled to K-unit who had just subdued the man. K-unit nodded and we made our way back through the "war zone". The fighting was coming to a close, and it looked like most of our men were okay.

As I steeped into the Moroccan sunlight, I saw a helicopter. Mr. Jones stepped out and motioned for me to board. K-unit, John, and Ian all followed me on board. We strapped ourselves in just as the helicopter took off.

After what I guessed to be thirty minutes, we stepped off the helicopter and onto a plane. The plane was obviously a private jet. Everyone buckled up and the plane took off.

"Alex conference room," said Mrs. Jones.

I followed right in, prepared for what was to come.

"Alex, the documents."

"Here." I handed the documents to here.

Mrs. Jones then explained to me how it would work when we landed and how we would place John and Ian back in the country.

After we arrived, we went to the bank to be debriefed, and then finally we went home. Jack was overwhelmed, with so many people. K-unit was given a week long vacation and all went home to their families, if they have any.

At home, after much deliberation, plans were made as to how living arrangements would work out. Since John and Ian would most likely still do a lot of spying, and there was little chance of me escaping, we decided that we would buy a large house and all live together. This way, Jack and Helen would not get lonely. Amira would have everyone around to spoil her (Jack fell in love and dotes on her ever whim). Amira, unused to attention, helps out whenever possible and is embarrassed by all the attention. Ian, John, and well everyone else insisted upon a tutor so I would not fall behind. Once again I am learning to speak a new language, Chinese.

THE END


End file.
